A glee story: Volume 5
by Swiftie97
Summary: The fifth installment of youtube's "A glee story" check out my youtube channel  under the same username  for 102 chapters! Review for the next story!
1. Chapter 1

Finn's POV:

Mr Shu: Great work guys! Go on, take a break!

*Everyone starts to leave the club*

Finn: Hey Rach, are we still up for spaghetti bolognaise tonight?

Rachel: Of course… oh my god!

Finn: What?

Rachel: Look…

I turn around and see a figure slumped against the lockers; he's wearing a football jacket and with a blonder Bieber cut, everyone is staring…

Finn: Is that Sam?

Artie: I don't… I think…

I run over and turn around to face him, he right eye is barely visible because his bruised skin is swollen around it, what I can see of his eye is bloodshot and staring into nothing…

Sam's POV:

Finn: Sam… Sam… are you ok?

Sam: What, hmm… ouch…

I sit up, my head is spinning and I can barely see out of my right eye, my cheek has swelled up over it and it's aching like anything,

Finn: Sam! What the hell happened man?

Sam: I don't… I think…

Finn: What happened to your eye, that doesn't look good to me…?

Sam: It doesn't feel good either

Finn: Come on let's get you to the nurse

Sam: Nah… no… I just need an ice pack

Finn helps me get to my feet; I turn around and see the whole glee club

Sam: Oh god…

Mr Shu: Sam… who did this?

Sam: It doesn't matter I just need an ice pack

Mr Shu: Sam… this is bullying and…

Sam: I just need a freakin' ice pack!

Finn put's his hand on my shoulder; he leads me past the club and takes me over to student services, he sits me in the sick bay and then walks through to the health room to fetch me and ice pack, he hands it to me and I hold it up against my eye

Finn: You've got to cool it a little dude, Mr Shu was just trying' to help you

Sam: I don't need molly cradling, I'm not a baby

Finn: Things aren't going well at home are they?

Sam: Not much of a home, I'm still living in a freakin' motel, and no, dad still hasn't found a job

Finn: They've got a night spot open for a janitor in the school

Sam: Really… I don't know

Finn: If you need the money, a job is still a job

Sam: I guess… I'll talk to him about it…

Finn: How's that eye?

I pull back the ice pack and turn to face him

Finn: Looking good Sam, looking good…

Quinn's POV:

Rachel: So any advances on this secret admirer of yours?

Quinn: No…

I pull open my locker and see a small white teddy sat on the middle shelf, he clutches a little red heart in his hands, written on the red heart in white stitches that is the words "I love you". I stoop down and pick him up.

Rachel: Aww he's so cute, another gift from their secret admirer?

Quinn: I guess so, but there's no note…

Rachel: Yeah there is! Look, in his little coat pocket!

I slip the fabric away from the button and pull out the small piece of paper and unfold it, once again there's just a little red love heart drawn onto it

Rachel: That's so sweet

Quinn: Why can' they just sign their name?

Rachel: Then they wouldn't be a SECRET admirer!

Quinn: Ha-ha, good point!

Rachel: Put it with the roses and the note

I reach up and put him on the top shelf

Quinn: Ha-ha! What shall I call him?

Rachel: Tommy?

Quinn: Mickey?

Rachel: Danny?

Quinn: How about… Alfie…?

Rachel: Alfie… I like that!

Quinn: Alfie it is then!

We laugh and link arms and walk off together…


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's POV:

Rachel: Come on Finn we're going to be late!

Finn: I'll be right there honey!

I finish tying up my converses and I run out of the door and into the driver's seat of the car

Rachel: Come on then, let's go look at our baby

She smiles and she looks so beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen her as happy as she is now, I rev up the engine and drive us of towards the hospital, when we arrive we sign in at the desk and then take our seats in the waiting room. I look around at all the other people here, there's a little girl with a big cut across her cheek, an elderly who's coughing like there's no tomorrow and a couple of teenagers who are obviously waiting for injections

Rachel: Are you nervous?

Finn: A little, are you?

Rachel: A lot…

A doctor comes around the corner with a clipboard in his hands, I hold my breath; please call Rachel, please…

Doctor: Tilly Knight

Damn it! The little girl with a big cut on her cheek gets to her feet and her and her mom head off with the doctor, I close my eyes, and I'm really excited to be able to see the baby and everything, but I'm also really nervous, what if Rachel had a miscarriage? What if it's like what Mrs Shuster had, a hysterical pregnancy or something like that…

Doctor: Miss Rachel Berry

Rachel eyes open up wide and she looks shocked… she sits perfectly still for a moment

Doctor: Is Rachel Berry here for a sonogram?

She shakes her head and then we both get to our feet and follow the doctor into a small white room.

Doctor: Well my records say you're twelve weeks pregnant as of yesterday, have you had any bleeding?

Rachel: Umm… no… is that bad?

Doctor: It's good that you haven't had any bleeding

Rachel: Oh… ok….

Finn: Are there any more procedures, can we see the baby?

Doctor: Just a couple more questions, Miss Berry, what do you know about the dietary guidelines for a pregnant woman?

Rachel: I know I need to eat lots of super foods like walnuts and stuff, and that I should eat 300 extra calories a day!

Doctor: Very good, and do you know your rights as a pregnant woman still in high school?

Rachel: Umm… not really…

Doctor: Ok, we'll discuss that later, are you ready to see your baby?

Finn: Yes!

Rachel: I think so…

The doctor gets to his feet and hands Rachel a blue hospital gown

Doctor: If you want to go behind that screen there, keep your jeans on and put this on while I prepare the gel and talk to the father

Rachel takes the gown and heads behind the curtain, the doctor gets to his feet and begins preparing the room, he turns around to look at me

Doctor: So, Mr Berry…

Finn: Actually I'm Finn Hudson, I and Rachel aren't… married

Doctor: Of course, sorry, are you the father to the baby or are you just a close friend that Rachel wanted to bring along to the appointment?

Finn: Actually, I and Rachel are together, and I am the baby's father, I mean… not biologically, but I'll be fathering the baby yes…

Doctor: Ok, are you able to provide for Rachel and your son or daughter? Do you have a stable family paying job? If not we can set up a full financial plan…

Finn: Its ok, I'm working on a great salary, plenty to keep my family going

Rachel: Are we ready to go yet?

Doctor: Of course Miss Berry, just lie back on this rester here

Rachel leans back and lifts the hospital gown; he squirts the blue gel onto her stomach

Rachel: That's cold…

The doctor turns the machine on and spreads the gel out a little bit, he then puts the receiver into the gel and suddenly a picture flashes on the screen , the picture is grainy but I can see something there. It's like a tiny baby, somewhat misformed, I guess that's because it hasn't had the chance to fully develop yet, it's so beautiful, I look over at Rachel, her face is all misty, she looks so happy, I look at the small child forming inside of her, and I have never loved her more than ever now…

Rachel: That's our baby…

Finn: It's so beautiful

Doctor: Do you want a picture to take home, show your parents and your friends?

Rachel: Please…

Doctor: Of course, how about this one?

He pauses the video whilst the baby is lying on its back and its arms reaching into the air…

The doctor walks into the other room to collect the print out

Rachel: What do you think?

Finn: It's so wonderful…

Rachel: Really?

Finn: I love you Rachel

Rachel: I love you too

The doctor comes back in and hands Rachel a photo of our baby, she smiles and the both stare at the baby, so much love for our baby…


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok so I think you've got the music in the numbers down to a digit, we need to work on some choreography, Mike, Brittany? Do you want to come up and help us come up with something? Oh hey Finn, Rachel

*Finn and Rachel come in looking happy and holding hands*

Quinn: How did the scan go, have you got a picture?

Rachel: Of course I have *Reaches into her bag and hands Quinn the sonogram picture

Quinn: Aww, it's so beautiful, it looks just like you Rachel

Artie: Is it a boy or a girl?

Finn: Too early to tell, but the doctor says it's growing healthily

Mercedes: I think it looks like a girl

Puck: Nah, it's a bad ass boy like me

Rachel: Ha-ha *smiles*

*Everyone crowds around trying to get a look at the picture*

Sam: Wow, you two must be so proud

Finn: We are

Rachel: Proud parents, that's us

Mike: So what exactly did the doctors say?

Finn: The baby is growing well, he's perfectly healthy but Rachel needs to eat a few more calories to help it grow

Rachel: More calories! I love being pregnant!

Quinn: Aha *Smiles*

Tina: Got any ideas for baby names?

Rachel: Well we were thinking if it was a girl we would like to call it Harmony or Melody, you know, musical names!

Tina: And what if it's a boy?

Rachel: We were thinking something like Jacob or Harry

Tina: Cool

Mr Shu: I'm sorry to be a buzz kill, but, Mike? Brittany? Dance moves?

Mike: Sure, sorry

*Quinn gives Rachel back her picture and Rachel slips it back into her bag*

Quinn's POV:

I leave history and make my way over to my car, I drop my bag into the boot and climb into the front seat, I'm just about to drive off when I hear a knocking on my car window, I turn around and see Finn standing the other side smiling, I wind down my window

Quinn: I don't mean to be rude Finn but I'm in a big hurry, I've got a whole load of homework to do

Finn: It's ok; I just need a moment of your time

He reaches through the window and holds a white heart shaped box wrapped with red ribbon out to me, he smiles a cheeky smile

Finn: From your secret admirer

Quinn: What…?

Finn: Read the note

I do as he says and open the small card on the front, there's a little red love heart with a sentence written in black ink in the centre, it reads "Maybe sometime I'll gather the courage to tell you". Finn turns on his heels and begins to walk away

Quinn: Finn…

Finn: Mm hmm…

Quinn: Who is it? Please…

Finn: I can't do that; he'd never forgive me…

I wind my window up and open the small white box with the red ribbon, inside is ten beautifully hand decorated chocolates, I try one, and it melts in my mouth

Rachel's POV:

I come back through the door with my shopping bag

Finn: What did you buy?

Rachel: This…

I open the bag and pull out a small delicate white leather photo frame, I take the sonogram picture from the mantel piece and slip it into it

Finn: Wow that's a great idea

I hand the photo frame to Finn and he slowly walks over to the table and places it on, we stand for a moment admiring the beauty of our child

Finn: We're the luckiest people alive

Rachel: I know it

Finn: We should frame all the sonograms, and then the pictures of a baby once a month as they grow up, then we'll have a little memoir

Rachel: Good idea Finn, this is why I love you…

He smiles at me

Finn: I love you too

He gently kisses my forehead, and wraps me up in his arms, and I've never felt safer…


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to write the story a week later so we can get on with the fun :D

Finn's POV:

I walk into the bedroom and see Rachel stood in front of the wardrobe in my rugby shirt, she turns left and right, looks at herself then rips it off and throws it onto the floor onto a pile of clothes already there, she stands in her vest frowning at herself in the mirror. Personally, I think her baby boobs look awesome, but obviously she doesn't

Finn: What are you doing?

Rachel: None of my old clothes fit, I'm swimming in pregnancy clothes, even my "fat day" clothes don't even fit, I need to go shopping

Finn: Your baby bumps not that big, it just looks like you had a big lunch

Rachel: It's not my bump! It's my bloody boobs!

Finn: Oh… well, you could wear this T-shirt that Kurt gave me, it was too girly for me to wear, it should fit you, you can wear it while we go shopping

I rummage through my drawers and find the top for Rachel, once I find it I hand it to her, she tries it on and it actually fits and she looks reasonably ok in it

Finn: I'm not much good at shopping; do you want to call Quinn to help you?

Rachel: Yeah, might be an idea

*Later at the shopping centre*

Rachel's POV:

Quinn: Ok, right, choose whatever shop you want to go to

Rachel: Isn't there only certain shops that sell maternity clothes?

Quinn: *Smiles* There's a way around that

She grabs my hands and points to the shops around us, I choose one and she leads me inside

Rachel: Right so I don't fit in my normal clothes, and I'm not big enough yet for maternity clothes

Quinn: Easy, what you need is to choose normal clothes in stretchy materials, longer styles or even just a bigger size

Rachel: I never thought of that

Quinn: Look

She grabs a neat little green cardigan, it's in a size 14 – 16 so it's bigger than my usual size, it's a knee length one and it's made of a stretchy wool, she hands it to me

Quinn: You love cardigans in bright colours, and I'm positive it'll fit, try it on!

I shrug the green cardigan over my shoulders and Quinn was right, it fits perfectly

Rachel: Thanks Quinn!

Quinn: You look awesome!

I throw my arms around her shoulders and she hugs me back

Rachel: You're a great friend Quinn

Quinn: You too

She smiles and we spend the rest of the afternoon looking around the shopping centre and then when I get home that night I've got six bags over flowing with clothes

Quinn's POV:

I arrive home at about nine o'clock, I make my way up the path and head up to the front door, I stick my key into the door and then let myself in, the lights glow in the hallway and mum comes around the corner smiling.

Q mum: Hey Quinny… how was your night?

Quinn: Umm… it was fine

Q mum: A young lad dropped around about half an hour ago

Quinn: And…

Q mum: He asked me to give you this

She heads into the living room and hands me a small box, I look up at her and she smiles excitedly

Quinn: What is it?

Q mum: Open it and see!

I flick open the little box in my hands and see a small necklace with a little silver love heart on it

Quinn: Who…

Q mum: Put it on honey!

Quinn: Who was it?

Q mum: Oh honey I don't know… I promised him I wouldn't tell…

Quinn: This is getting stupid

Q mum: What do you mean?

Quinn: Well first there were the roses, and then I got a love letter, and then a teddy and then some chocolates and now this necklace, and I still don't know who it is!

Q mum: I'm sure he'll reveal himself sooner or later

Quinn: Why can't he just be honest?

Q mum: It's not my position to tell you honey, just wait for him to come forward

Quinn: Urgh this sucks!

Q mum: Honey wait…

I storm up the stairs, sometimes having a secret admirer sucks!


	5. Chapter 5

Finn's POV:

I lie on the bad, it's early on Saturday morning, it's a good thing that we had that inset day yesterday, or else Rachel wouldn't have been able to get those clothes in the weekend rush, I watch her as she decides what top to wear, I feel a little sad inside, I haven't told Rachel yet, but I saw Jesse yesterday, I look down at my feet, I was sat at home watching sports on this telly, Rachel was out shopping with Quinn and there was a knock on the door, Jesse was there, I told him to get lost, but he didn't want to hear it, he told me that the child Rachel was carrying was his and there was nothing that I could do to change that, I told him where to get off and he left, but I can't help feeling a little low. I know I told Rachel I was totally cool with this, and I'm almost there, it's just that there's a small part of me that still thinks that Rachel is his girl, I'm a guy, it's only predatory, I look over at Rachel, and I know that I could never love anyone as much as I love her….

Rachel's POV:

I look over at Finn as I pull on my new green cardigan, I wonder what he's thinking right now, I smile, he looks so cute just sitting there smiling into empty space, I love him so much, I can't believe how stupid I was to ever sleep with Jesse that night, it should be Finn's baby growing inside of me right now, and instead it belongs to Jesse saint Jerk, I look down at the small bump on my tummy, I stroke it gently, I'm just hoping in my mind so hard that the baby doesn't turn out to be a jerk like Jesse…

*In glee club*

No one's POV:

Santana: No Brittany, just because Brad only plays the piano and doesn't really speak doesn't mean he can't speak

Brittany: Well they say seeing is believing

Mercedes: I'm pretty sure that isn't always accurate

Brittany: Why not?

Kurt: Well you've probably never seen David Beckham have sex with Victoria but doesn't mean that hasn't happened!

Brittany: Has it?

Kurt: They've got kids…

Brittany: And? What's the stork got to do with that?

Santana: I give up!

Mr Shu: Sorry to interrupt guys, but we've got sectionals in a couple of days…

Quinn: What's the problem? We've got the numbers sorted!

Mr Shu: I know, but you know you can never be too rehearsed

Finn: Let's run the numbers, just once more?

Mercedes: Ok fine, suits me *Heads up to the front*

*After she's sung her song*

Mr Shu: Great! Everyone take to the centre…

*They perform don't stop me now*

Mr Shu: Perfect! You've got it nailed!

Rachel: Thanks Mr Shu!

Quinn's POV:

Ok, I walk over to my locker, I open the door, expecting to see a bracelet or a card, but there's nothing, I'm wearing the necklace, the letter has been in my bag all day, the roses sit in a vase in the shelf of my locker, beginning to wilt, the teddy is tucked next to my gym kit and the chocolate box it empty, well it has been since Puck found it… I wish that the secret admirer would just come forward, what have they got to lose? I close my locker and turn around, I see Artie rolling his wheelchair up to me. He looks up at me

Artie: Quinn, about your secret admirer…

Quinn: Not another gift anonymously given from a guy in the football team and the glee club, what is it this time? A bracelet? A card?

Artie: You didn't like the gifts…

Quinn: No, that wasn't what I meant, I loved them…

Artie: He'll be pleased to hear that

Quinn: Arite, do you know who it is? Can you please tell me?

Artie: I couldn't…

Quinn: This is stupid…

Artie: Maybe he's just scared you'd turn him down…

Quinn: Yeah well he's not going to know unless he tries!

Artie: Right…

Quinn: So what did he ask you to give me this time?

Artie: Actually, he doesn't have a gift this time?

Quinn: So what? Did he ask you to pass on a message?

Artie: No…

Quinn: Artie could you just tell me what it is? I'm supposed to be meeting Rachel and Mercedes later; we're going to the cinema

Artie: Just listen Quinn…

*There's an awkward silence for a few moments*

Quinn: Artie just spit it out!

Artie: It's… the secret admirer, it's…

Quinn: *Suddenly pays attention* Who? Artie please tell me…

Arite: It's… it's… it's me…


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn's POV:

Quinn: What…?

Thoughts are rushing through my head, a million of them, what should I say, and what should I do? I look at Artie sat in his wheelchair, he smiles hopefully, he's such an awesome person and he understands how I feel because he's in glee club, he's a really nice guy and we're great friends since I joined glee, I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. For the first time in my life I am genuinely speechless and I honestly don't know what to do, what to say, I don't even know what I think, I really like him and he's a great guy, but I've never thought about him in that way, but now I think about it, it doesn't seem to be such a bad idea, but I still don't know…

Artie's POV:

Oh god, I can't believe I just said that, I try to stay calm and cool but my hands are shaking, I look up at Quinn, oh god, she's looking me right in the eye, it's OK Artie, just smile…

I pray to god that she's going to say she likes me back, I don't know how I'd feel if she told me she couldn't feel the way I do, she's so beautiful and she's so popular, she was the captain of the cheerio's and she's the one who stood up to Sue Sylvester, she's a brilliant singer and she's so popular and recently, since she found out that Rachel was pregnant, she's been a really nice person, I admit it, before that she was a bitch, but now she's so lovely and… and I want her to be mine…

Quinn: Really? It's you?

I nod hopefully, please don't turn me down

Quinn: Artie you're a really great guy, but…

Oh no, please don't say that…

Quinn: And please… don't think that I'm saying no

Artie: So you're saying yes?

Quinn: No, I need a little time to think about this Artie, I mean, I've never thought about you in that way, but I don't see why I couldn't… I just need some space to consider it…

Artie: So that's a maybe…

Quinn: It is

She smiles and leans over gently kissing me on the cheek, she then stands back up and makes her way up the corridor, I smile to myself…

No one's POV:

Rachel: Why is Quinn so late? The film starts in five minutes!

Mercedes: Chill out sister! She's only ten minutes late!

*Quinn comes running up*

Mercedes: Hey hot momma!

Rachel: Why were you so late? Are you ok? What's wrong?

Quinn: Well here's the answer to all your questions… I found out who my secret admirer is!

Mercedes: Spill the juice? Who was it?

Rachel: please tell us Quinn!

Quinn: It's Artie! He asked me out!

Rachel: No way I'm so happy for you! What did you say?

Quinn: I said I'd think about it…

Mercedes: Oh hell to the no! What's to think about?

Quinn: I don't know, I've never really seen him in that way before

Rachel: Oh tosh! You two would be so cute together!

Quinn: You really think so?

Mercedes: Totally, you have to say yes!

Quinn: Maybe I will *she smiles*

*Later that day Quinn is round Santana's house*

Santana: Seriously? Artie asked you out?

Quinn: Yeah! I said I'd think about it, Rachel and Mercedes totally think I should say yes, what do you reckon?

Santana: Say no!

Quinn: Why?

Santana: Treat em' mean keep em' keen!

Quinn: You know Santana; some people actually date someone for romance, not sex!

Santana: And besides, he'd be a total drag as a boyfriend!

Quinn: What do you mean?

Santana: Ok, so you couldn't just go upstairs and have sex, you'd have to put him in the bed to do it!

Quinn: Umm… it's not all about sex you know Santana!

Santana: Plus, what are you going to do when you get married, he can't get down on one knee, and he'll never be able to carry you up the stairs bridal style!

Quinn: Santana!

Santana: Just keeping it real!

Quinn: Is that really a reason not to say yes?

Santana: I'm just saying, I don't think you two belong!

Quinn: Oh I don't know what to do! I'm so confused!

Santana: Look, I don't do feelings, so just make up your mind and then we'll phone for Chinese, how's duck pancakes?


	7. Chapter 7

Artie's POV

Finn: So you really asked her out? Nice one dude!

I smile to myself as me, Sam, and Finn are lifting weights in the locker room. I really don't know what she's going to say, I just hope and pray to god that she says yes. I know you're thinking it all seems a bit sudden, but the truth is that it's hard to balance it all out. When I first started liking her it was just butterflies while we were singing in glee, I told myself it was stupid and ignored it, then I began to think about her before I fell asleep at night, and then I started to day dream about her, and then I realised that I liked her, so I carefully put together a plan with Finn and Puck on how to win her, they both knew the best ways to get Quinn because they had both been her boyfriend, so we came up with the secret admirer. There's a knock on the door

?: Is everyone decent?

Sam: Sure

The door slides open and Quinn comes in, he hair is half up so she has a small pony tail but the hair at the back of her head is still down, she's wearing a beautiful red and white stripped dress and some pristine white wedge sandals, she smiles

Quinn: Artie, can I have a word with you outside?

I smile, and put my weights on the floor and I wheel out the door, please say yes, please don't turn me down…

Quinn: I've been thinking about what you said Artie… and I've come up with an answer

*Everything is silent for a moment*

Artie: Well?

Quinn: Yes, Artie I'd love to be your girlfriend!

Artie: Really? Yes!

Quinn: Hold on…

She looks at the door, she reaches for the handle and pulls it open and suddenly Finn and Sam fall to the floor on top of each other

Finn: We totally weren't listening

Sam: Of course not

Quinn: Sure! So what were you doing?

Finn: Umm…

Sam: Err…

Finn: Is that the time?

Sam: We'd better be going

They scramble to get to their feet and run back into the changing room, me and Quinn (my new girlfriend YESSS!) just laugh

Artie: Do you want a lift to class?

Quinn: How sweet of you!

I turn my wheel chair to face her and she sits daintily on my lap, I carefully wheel my chair, myself and her through the corridor, everyone is turning and staring at the kid in the wheelchair and the gorgeous Quinn Fabray and she doesn't seem to care, she has her arm around my shoulders as we roll along the corridor, I can see everyone is whispering about us and it feels really good for some reason.

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Right we have to board the bus to sectionals in fifteen minutes; does anyone want to say anything before we leave?

Quinn: Me!

Mr Shu: Take it away

*Quinn makes her way to the front*

Quinn: I'm sure so many of you are aware that I have been, over the past two weeks, trying to figure out the identity of my secret admirer, well I found out who he was, eventually, and I'd like you all to meet my new boyfriend

*Artie wheels his chair up to the front*

Rachel: No way! You two are going out now?

Santana: Totally not going to work

Tina: I think it's really cute

Quinn: Thanks Tina

Mr Shu: Great! I'm happy for you, right, let's go to sectionals!

*On the bus*

Rachel: So what do you think of Artuinn, Quartie?

Finn: Quartie sounds better!

Rachel: Aha! So what do you think of them?

Finn: It's cool you know, Artie's found a girl to make him happy

Rachel: They are totally cute together!

Finn: Not as cute as us though

Rachel: I know, but I think they might have really found something there

Finn: What is it with the glee club and making up nicknames?

Mike: Cohen-chang-chang

Quinn: Quartie

Sam : Samcedes

Rachel: Finchel

*All the couple kiss*

Santana: Eww! Don't make me vomit everywhere!


	8. Chapter 8

*The night before sectionals at the restaurant in the hotel where the kids are staying*

Quinn's POV:

Finn: So you guys have been dating for a couple of days now, is this your first date?

Artie: Yeah actually, we thought that we'd make it a double date with the cutest couple we know

Rachel: Aww thanks!

I look over at Artie, he laughs along with Finn, he smiles like he's never been happier and the way he looks at me with those loving eyes makes me feel safe again, he makes me forget about Finn, and Puck, and Sam and all those other boys I've dated, he makes me remember that he's the only thing I need right now

Artie: Quinn are you ok?

Quinn: Yeah totally, I was just deciding what to order

*A waitress walks over*

Finn: I'm going for pizza!

Rachel: I'll have the ceaser salad

Finn: Are you sure? You're meant to eat more calories for the baby not less!

Rachel: Are you kidding? Have you seen how much dressing they put on the salads, I'll take the ceaser salad thank-you very much

Quinn: Smoked Salmon please

Artie: I'll take a chicken biryani

Waitress: Your orders will be out soon

Quinn: So Rachel how's the baby?

Rachel: Well I've reached the end of the first trimester, one down two to go, which means no more nausea or vomiting, but now I've got to deal with the emotional pendulum, well, that's what they call it

Quinn: Baby hormones, they're gunna be tough

Finn: Don't worry I'll look after you

Finn leans over and kisses Rachel on the cheek, Artie wraps his arms around me and kisses me gently on the cheek to

Artie: I love you

Quinn: I love you

Finn: I love you

Rachel: I love you

Suddenly I hear a vomiting noise behind me, I turn around and see Puck, Sam, and Mike sat at a table eating chilli

Finn: Hey guys what are you doing here?

Puck's POV:

Puck: Just jammin' with my boys who aren't acting like love struck puppies

Mike: I miss Tina

Sam: I'm going to call Mercedes, I'll be right back

I'm not going to lie to you, being the only single dude in glee club is hard, I mean sure, I get some great sex with Santana, but I miss Lauren. Mike has Tina, Finn has Rachel, Artie has Quinn, Sam has Mercedes and Kurt has Blaine, so where do I stand? If I could do anything to go back to the night that I kissed Quinn and stop myself from doing it then I would, be we all know that's impossible. I miss the way Lauren and I used to make out, she rocked my world y'know? I loved the way she always won the arguments and how it really wasn't easy to win her round, those things should turn me off, but somehow, the fact that she was the only girl who didn't want me made her so much hotter! I just want her back…

*At the competition*

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok now as you all know sectionals have been arranged a little differently this year, you haven't been told who you're up against yet but here in my hand I have your sectionals competition!

Kurt: Tell us!

Mr Shu: Now you all remember the Jane Adams Academy?

Mercedes: The school for girl's hallway outta Juvee?

Mr Shu: Ermm… yes… we're up against them, and also… a new group that we've never competed against, they are called twelve beats, they're from the Navy academy in Ohio

Sam: Is that even a school?

Mr Shu: Apparently so! Right guys, into the green room, come on

Sam: Hey Mercedes, are you nervous?

Mercedes: No way, the song is kick butt!

Sam: And you're a kick butt singer!

Mercedes: Aww thanks Sam!

Voice over: All participants to the audience please, I repeat all participants to the audience please the show will begin in five minuets

Mr Shu: Come on guys!

Rachel: Wahoo!

Puck: Let's go whop some Juvee and navy ass!

Mr Shu: Alright!


	9. Chapter 9

Mr Shu's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok guys settle in your seats, we're performing last, ok, so we'll have a chance to check out competition, the judges this time are singer Una Healy…

Mercedes: Who?

Mr Shu: She's in a British band called The Saturdays…

Quinn: No way! Una's here! I love the Saturdays!

Mr Shu: Also professional life coach Amanda Guide and an owner of a small insurance company Mr Toby right

The lights dim in the audience and everyone settles in their seats, Una Healy takes the stage and smiles to the audience

Una: Hello everyone! I'm Una Healy and I'm one of the judges for the Western Ohio sectionals, and our first contestants up are the Jane Adams Academy!

Una leaves the stage and the Jane Adams girls come on dressed in green and black tops and shorts, they perform two songs, the first is S&M by Rihanna, using their signature hairography, I look over at the judges, Una is smiling and scribbling notes, Amanda looks disgusted at the very sight of them and Toby just looks bored, so far things are going OK. Once the girls had finished performing Amanda makes her way to the stage

Amanda: Thank you girls, our next contestants come from The Navy school of Ohio, please welcome, the Water Boys!

A group of boys take to the stage wearing blue sailor outfits and wearing sailor caps, they stand in a perfect formation, and begin to sing, they sing Overboard by Justin Bieber and then Wade in the water by Eva Cassidy, they have great voices, but they don't dance, good thing we pulled Mike and Brittany into dance when we sing Don't stop me now… Once the boys have finished the audience clap, I look over at the judges, Una yawns, Amanda smiles and Toby gets to his feet when he claps. He then makes his way up to the front

Toby: Their will now be a brief intermission, snacks are available to purchase at the front desk

Mr Shu: Come on guys, meeting in the green room.

*No one's POV*

Mr Shu: So what did you think?

Santana: Those navy fitties were good singers but they aint exactly a birdie on the wing

Rachel: Yeah, but the Jane Adam's girls were good….

Puck: They won't be good enough to beat us though!

Lauren: That's true

Mr Shu: Ok guys, let's get you warmed up, repeat after me, me me me me me me me

Glee club: Me me me me me me me

*Backstage*

Sam: Hey sweetheart, are you nervous

Mercedes: No way, we're totally gunna win this thing!

Sam: Aww! I love you

*They kiss*

Finn: Hey Rachel, are you ok?

Rachel: Yeah totally!

Finn: Do you miss the spotlight?

Rachel: Not really, I don't need attention right now

Finn: You know what?

Rachel: Huh?

Finn: That baby is the luckiest person alive, because they have you as their mommy

Rachel: And you as their daddy

Finn: Aww…

*They kiss, but part quickly as the curtains open, Mercedes takes to the centre of the stage*

Mr Shu's POV:

I watch as Mercedes sings her solo, she's such a talented girl, I don't know why I didn't think of giving her a solo before, she really knows how to move an audience, she sings so perfectly and I should have realised it sooner, once she has finished the kids change and perform don't stop me now, I watch as Mike and Brittany do their dance and everyone sings some lines, the audience whoop and cheer and clap and people begin to get to their feet and dance along, and by the end of the song the New Directions have the whole audience on their feet cheering and clapping for them.

*Over in the judges room*

Toby: So what did you think?

Una: I really liked those Jane Adams girls!

Amanda: Urgh, juvenile delinquents, shaking the booty and what not, and what was with the Rihanna song, is that really appropriate for a show choir competition?

Toby: I found their performance lacked character! Now I thought those navy boys really had something there

Una: No way, they didn't dance just sat there and sang, I admit that they're good singers but a performance needs energy

Amanda: I agree with Una, where was the passion? How about those other kids? They had lots of energy and soul

Una: They were quite good, and that Asian boy could really dance

Toby: I don't know, I've never even heard of the songs they performed

Una: Well I think we've all made up our minds… lets vote!


	10. Chapter 10

Mr Shu's POV:

Una: Well we're very pleased to see you all here today, it was such a great turnout and before we announce the winners we'd just like to say that we were very impressed with all the performances, and we'd just like to congratulate you all on your hard work and energy, however, I'm afraid there can only be one winner, so, without any further ado, let's announce the winners… In second place, in the western Ohio sectionals… is… the Jane Adams girls!

The audience all cheer and clap and everyone smiles, Toby walks up to them and hands a small silver trophy to the director, they shake hands and he makes his way back up to the other judges, I look over at the kids, Rachel has her eyes closed and is whispering something under her breath, Finn has his fingers crossed, Quinn is biting her lip and even Puck looks nervous…

Una: And… the winners… of the western Ohio sectionals… going to Regionals… are… The New Directions from the William McKinley High school!

Everyone in the audience cheers and claps and screams, Puck gets to his knee's cheering and Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes are all hugging each other and crying, everyone is jumping up and down, and as I see Una Healy heading my carrying a large golden trophy with green columns and gold stars on the top, she hands it to me and I hold it up above my head for everyone to see

*Back at the hotel*

Finn's POV:

We clamber out of taxis and through the entrance to the hotel, everyone can see Mr Shu carrying the trophy and everyone we pass congratulates us on our win, I'm feeling so pumped and excited and with Rachel on my arm and regionals ahead of me I feel like nothing can go wrong, we step into our lifts and make our ways to the rooms, we all cram into Mr Shu's room for a group meeting

Mr Shu: Congratulations everyone, you did it!

We all clap and laugh at the very sight of the trophy; Mr Shu proudly displays it on a shelf in the centre of one of the walls in the room.

Mr Shu: And I've just heard some exciting news!

Mike: What?

Mr Shu: Last year, Nationals was in New York, guess where it is this year?

Mercedes: New York again?

Mr Shu: No! Los Angelis!

Artie: No way! LA!

Mr Shu: Yes! And we are going!

Kurt: This is so awesome! I can't wait!

Mr Shu: Ok guys; go get a good night's sleep! We'll travel back tomorrow and spread the news of our win!

We all head back to our hotel rooms, me and the boys head into room 124 and the girls into 125, one we're all inside and in our beds I lie in the dark, staring out of the window and onto the streets of Ohio, cars drive past full of Lima losers, I don't want to stay here forever, once our child has grown up, me and Rachel and the baby are going to take our things and move to New York, it's Rachel's dream and I'll do anything to make her dreams come true. Also, if I'm honest, I think I can make someone of myself if I lived there, I could be a football player or baseball, I could even sing, or play the drums, I could perform, but what I really want is for a chance for Rachel to shine, I want to see her happy, and I don't want to mess up her life…

*In the girls room*

No one's POV:

Rachel: Oh no don't even go there! Urgh! How are you and Artie?

Quinn: Oh he's such a sweet boyfriend! What about Finn?

Rachel: Totally, I love just how cool he is with the whole baby thing, its great living with him! How's Mike Tina?

Tina: Great, but we don't really go on dates; it's always Dim Sum with his mom! What about Sam?

Mercedes: Oh he's all kinds of awesome, he bought me a beautiful little clover necklace the other day, so Lauren, are you and Puck going to get back together?

Lauren: I don't know, he's still a fox, but he broke my heart, I don't know if I can forgive him

Quinn: He is a really a good guy, very… VERY deep down, and he really likes you, I wouldn't throw that away

Rachel: Yeah, I really would give it a try

Santana: Don't…

Lauren: What?

Santana: Don't give it a try, Puck is my man, and sure he is a fox, but he's a stud, and he's my man, and you're just a sad little girl with an addiction to chocolate éclairs!

Lauren: I beg your pardon?

Rachel: Why are you such a bitch Santana?

Santana: Just keeping' it real!

Quinn: How many times do you have to say that before you realise that it's just plain mean!

Santana: Deal with it!

Tina: Enough Santana! Why are you just so horrible?

Santana: I'm not! I'm just honest?

Rachel: Yeah, well there is such thing as too honest!

*Rachel rolls over and turns the light off, she everyone lays in the dark in silence until eventually, everyone falls asleep*


End file.
